


The Old Republic: Pride and Shadows

by DarthAurelius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Great Galactic War (Star Wars), Old Friends, Post-Battle of Korriban, Star Wars Legends Compliant, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAurelius/pseuds/DarthAurelius
Summary: The Great Galactic War has begun! The Sith Empire, thought to have been destroyed centuries ago, has invaded the galaxy and engaged the Galactic Republic in battle. Across countless systems the war rages. Two young Sith Lords, Darth Aidoneus and Darth Malgus, fight viciously on behalf of the Empire; whereas the newly anointed Jedi Knight Ava Pryde and her old Master Del Cadav do what they can to defend the Republic.
Kudos: 1





	The Old Republic: Pride and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> *STAR WARS AND THE UNIVERSE THEREIN IS OWNED BY DISNEY AND LUCASFILMS, I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS SUCH AS DARTH AIDONEUS AND AVA PRYDE!!!*
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever published (I mostly just write for myself but I thought "it's quarantine, what else am I gonna do?"). I kind of have some rough ideas for what I might wanna do with the characters in the future, but we'll see what happens. If anyone has suggestions for what they'd want to see I'm always open to them (within reason lol). The first chapter starts just a few hours after the "Return" cinematic trailer for the Star Wars: The Old Republic video game which I highly recommend checking out if you haven't already. Anyway yeah I think that's it, if anyone actually reads this I hope you enjoy :)

Date: 3681 BBY  
Location: Korriban, Outer Rim Territories 

“Malgus,” he whispered so that only his old friend could hear him. This wasn’t something for their superiors to know about, of that Aidoneus was sure. Malgus bowed to the member of the Dark Council who was congratulating him and swiftly turned to leave. As he left the Council Chambers he turned to Aidoneus.  
“I see you survived the battle after all, my friend,” Malgus smirked. 

Aidoneus chuckled, “Was there ever any doubt? It was barely even a battle at all, the Republic won’t know what hit them.” 

“And that fact alone is worthy of celebration,” Malgus gestured towards the dining building. “Care to have a drink before The Emperor makes his address?” 

“Lead the way,” Aidoneus said, happy to put some distance between themselves and the Dark Council. 

As they walked, Aidoneus took in their surroundings. The temple was dilapidated beyond recognition due to hundreds of years of neglect, but he could still feel the power that resided there from centuries prior. The Dark Side was incredibly strong here, stronger than anywhere else he had ever sensed it. The Jedi had thought that by banishing the Sith to the unknown regions of the galaxy, the Dark Side of the Force would follow. Only now did Aidoneus truly understand how wrong they were.  
The walls of the temple were covered in a thick layer of ash, though whether it was due to age or remnants of a battle, Aidoneus could not tell. Various blaster and lightsaber burns peppered the building, and every few hundred feet there were the remains of Sith warriors who died defending their homeworld. Clearly the Jedi, despite preaching peace and justice, were perfectly happy to leave the corpses of their enemies where they fell, denying them a proper burial. Aidoneus was sure he could sense the voices of the Sith before him trapped in a silent scream of, Avenge us! He had every intention of doing just that. 

First, however, he had to know the truth about Malgus’ encounter with the Jedi. “You seem to be taking the death of Lord Vindican quite well.” 

His friend was quiet for a moment; long enough that Aidoneus was unsure if he would respond. Eventually he said, “I sense you have more to say, Aidoneus. Let’s not waste time trying to read each other’s minds and say what we intend to.” 

“Agreed. I won’t pretend to believe what you told the Council. The idea that a semi-retired Jedi and his Padawan managed to kill Vindican is laughable. If the Council actually believes you… well then they’re more weak-minded than I could have imagined.” 

“What are you implying?” Malgus stopped walking and slowly moved his hand towards the hilt of his lightsaber.

Aidoneus grinned in response. Malgus may be a powerful Sith who had killed a Jedi Master merely a few hours earlier, but to Aidoneus he was still just the boy who helped him steal extra food at the academy.

“I know you killed him, Malgus. You hated that old fool more than anyone. He was weak, he lacked vision, and he held you back. Hell, if I’d been lucky enough to get that assignment I would’ve killed him myself.”

Malgus slowly let down his guard. “I take it you won’t tell the Council then?” 

Aidoneus laughed at that. The notion that he gave a damn about his friend’s deceased master was even more ridiculous than the notion that it was the Jedi who killed him.  
“Of course not, old friend. I would have been more disappointed if you did not take the opportunity when it was presented to you,” he clapped his oldest friend on the back and felt Malgus become at ease. 

The two young Sith Lords continued their walk to the dining building, laughing and reminiscing about their time at the academy. Aidoneus told his comrade all about his experience piloting a fighter during the battle above Korriban’s atmosphere, making sure to highlight his numerous kills and only exaggerating his piloting skills a little bit. The Republic forces that were assigned to watch over the Sith homeworld were completely outmatched. They didn’t realize that the Sith Empire still existed, much less that they would be coming for Korriban anytime soon.  
Aidoneus couldn’t help but feel excited. The war they’d been promised since they were children had finally begun and so far there was no reason to doubt the Sith’s power. Not only was the Republic, who had abandoned him as a child, running scared but the Jedi would soon suffer the way he had been forced to. Their lies about peace and justice had finally come to an end. This was going to be fun.


End file.
